


Quarantine Ficlet

by wordsphoenix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I must do my duty, M/M, as a member of the community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsphoenix/pseuds/wordsphoenix
Summary: Just a scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Quarantine Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> If I think of more I'll add more. Otherwise I'm HOPING to get a Christmas short story and then the sequel for Meditations posted as soon as I'm ahead enough with them. Also may or may not have a word doc called 'tiny house husbands' that may or may not be, like... halfway postable... if y'all want it...

“What’sat?”

“You said something about bottom culture the other day-”

“Oh dear,” Crowley said under his breath.

“-about nails, I think it was?”

Crowley heaved a sigh. “I can have long nails because I’m a bottom.”

“Yes. That.”

“What about it, angel?”

“Well, I’ve never grown mine, and-”

“Don’t worry,” Crowley interrupted, smiling and returning to his task.

“Why would I be worried?”

“My gay ass is covered in nail dust. Balancing it out right now. Though I guess that’s sort of lesbian slang, isn’t it? Guess it doesn’t count when you’re genderfluid either way. Although, logistically, it absolutely matters-”

“My love?”

“Yeah?”

“The biscuits are ready.”

Crowley set down his nail file and went to do his duty. He hadn’t actually needed the angel to tell him the biscuits were done, as he’d been smelling their minute progress the entire time they were in the oven, but he liked to hear the anticipation in Aziraphale’s voice nonetheless.

“Well?”

“M’d.”

“What?”

Crowley finished the biscuit he’d shoved whole into his mouth and said, “They’re good.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Aziraphale said, finally taking one for himself. “Oh,” he said around a mouthful. “These are quite good.”

“Did you follow a recipe?”

“Technically I followed six…”

Crowley followed the detailed explanation with no shortage of fondness.

Yeah. Quarantine was going well.


End file.
